Untitled
by Raph95
Summary: Updated every Saturday from now
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**The Sixths of the Circle; The Tragic Lost**

It was a pretty warm summer in NewYork City. Only people that were forced to go out were walking in the streets. Old people are probably going on work, while younger teenagers and kids to school.

"Welcome to the News of Channel 6, my name is Darren Brick, and I will tell you more about the weather forecest in USA", you could hear many TV's, usually listening to Channel 6, hoping that there will be some rain. It hasn't rained for pretty long time in NewYork.

And nights were even worse. Before this hot summer, everyone have been out, playing, going to discos, riding a bike, taking a romantic walk near the Hudson River, a bit away of the center of the town. But now, most people are in, turning on their Air Conditions... Only 5 creatures were having great fun. You know, when you're living somewhere underground, it's usually pretty cold there. But, try imagining yourself in a skin of one of four turtles, or even a rat. Have I mentioned that they have been mutated with the ooze from the TCRI buiding? OK, let me start it from the very beginning, 18 years ago...

It wasn't hot as now. The weather was excellent, and most of people haven't experienced how is it to be hot, as it will 18 years later... Trucks and cars were on the road, people crossing the street. A young boy had 4 turtles in his hand. He always wanted to have a turtle as a pet. At the same time, a blind elder was crossing the street. He didn't realize that it was red light for him, telling "Don't walk". A big truck, having "TCRI" written on it, almost killed the blind elder. If the brave boy, standing right in front the boy with 4 turtles didn't realize what happened, and ran to save the elder, he could die. But, the boy holding the turtles fell down when the other boy ran to save an elder. The four turtles were no longer in his hands. He couldn't find them anywhere.. Finally, the canister with a green ooze inside it fell near the boys legs, and the boy recognized turtles. He tried to catch them, but it was too late. They already fell down in the sewers. So did the ooze.

The canister broke down once reached the pipes of the sewers, and the green ooze came out of it and covered the turtle and the old, sewer rat. Immediately, they started growing, little by little. In few days, they already were double sized. But they haven't only grew in size. Their mind has also grew. They became more intelligent. One day, even the old, wise rat wasn't prepared for the happening. One of the turtles, said, "Splinter". It was the rat's name. At they grew, they almost because the size of a human. Splinter knew that the outside world will never accept them, so he started learning them ninja skills in order to protect. He gave them name from the book he found in the sewers - Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. But that was 18 years ago... Now...

"Cowabunga!!", said the human-sized turtle, with orange mask.

"Michelangelo, silence! Your brothers are trying to focus. You should come to meditate with us, too!", said the voice of the old rat, Splinter. Actually, Michelangelo was playing with his skateboard running in the turtle's lair. The lair was designed... well, pretty nice.

It was in circle. The ladders in the ceter of the circle were leading directly to the room that was on the floor. It was a small, but very tidy room. A bookshelf on the right only had about 20 books, the middle of the room had the pillow, obviously for meditating. There was kind of small bed next the the shellf, nearby the bed the very very small table (made of wood) with a crystal ball on it. Whatever that ball was, it looks like it is very important to Master Splinter, even if it looks like it was totally smashed, and made again.

And below, the lair has been "separated" in four part. Each of the brothers took one of the earth sides. North belongs to Leonardo. His part is very similar to Splinters - and the smallest one. The West has been taken by Donatello. It's full of technology stuff, and the second biggest part. There are parts of motors, sketch of his new inventions, and many tools that even I don't know the name. South is Raphel's. His part almost doesn't contain anything unless the motor with the great, fire writing on it "Raphel - Shellcycle" (obviously written my Donatello) and lot of punching bags... And, the last, the East part is Michelangelo's - it's the biggest one! Full of comic books, toys of the Justice Force (he likes calling them "high collectable action figures" - but they're toys, actually), a fling scateboard, and few "normal" skateboards.

"Well, Master Splinter...", explained Michelangelo, "you see, err... Actually, I'm already concentrating!"

"Huh?", asked Master Splinter.

"Well, when driving a skateboard, you need a balance, that's a ninja skill, right?", Mikey said.

"Argh...", sighed Master Splinter...

"Michelangelo-kun, shut up!", said Leonardo.

"Damn, stop with two stupid suffixes, Leo!", shouted Raph.

"You know, Leo", said Donatello, "Raph is totally right.Master Splinter sent you to Japan a month ago to lear something, and to become a better leader, not to learn Japanese!"

"You know what, Donny", said Leonardo, "when you spend 3 months with a person that tells you 'Leonardo-kun' or '-san', you get used to it!"

"Claim down, my sons!", yelled Master Splinter. Everyone stoped talking. They haven't seen Splinter this angry a long time. "Stop arguing, my sons", he kept talking, with a little calmed voice. "Aah... You all know that the anger will start destroying you from inside, you will become the worse man, and will not be able to control yourself. You must learn how to get the anger out of yourselves. I won't even start explaining it with words, when I know that you will never understand. I will draw something. I will be right back". Splinter climbed up to the top of the ladders and brought the paper and a pen.

Splinter came back with a paper and a pen. Look at this. Splinter drew a circle and cut it into 6 equal parts. In them, he wote "Anger", "Sadness", "Happiness", "Straight", "Life" and "Uniqueness".

"My sons, this is your body when you were born. You have the same amount of sadness, happiness, straight, angel, life and uniqueness. But it isn't the prefect form", Master Splinter started to explain. Everyone carefully listened to his words.

"Each of these is called The 6th of the Circle. The perfect balanced body is when happiness, straight, uniqueness and life are equal with both anger and sadness". Master Splinter drew a new circle net to the old one, but he made it in 5 parts, writing almost everything the same, expect that "Anger" and "Sadness" were in one part. "The life will keep going down each minute, little by little, and it becomes harder and harder to keep the balance. The main problem is that, when you have less life than any other 6th of the Circle, the following will happen: anger and sadness will start destroying happiness, but uniqueness will build straight even more. When this happens, the life will start to disappear even more. Remember, when something there is no way to get it back. But, my beloved Master Yoshi left me this book", said Splinter and drew a book that he kept behind him. The title was "Suppressing the Nature - Bringing back The 6th of the Circle".

"Wha-what's that?", Donatello asked.

"He made it all, he write this book that explains about The 6ths of the Circle even more. Study it my sons... I am too old... My Life Sixth is almost destroyed..."

"What? Does that mean...?", Leo said, but he couldn't finish the sentence. Everyone looked with the sad in their eyes.

"My sons... Don't be sad. You could destroy your own happiness, as I have done when my Master Yoshi died. I almost destroyed. When I found you, 18 years ago, I started bringing the happiness back, but Iit wasn't enough, I suppose"

"Master...", asked Leonardo. "I know that this is a stupid question, but... When will it exactly happen?"

"Very soon, my sons... That's why, listen to me carefully, because these might be my last words... Leonardo, my son... Work as the leader harder and try to keep your brother safe. You're much stronger than you think you are, but don't let that destroy you... Donatello, keep inventing and design new things. The future of the world might be in your hands, but don't let that destroy you... Raphel, I know that you are a but anger-sided person, but deep inside, you have the special straight that others doesn't. Pull it out of yourself, let other see it, but don't let that destroy you. Michelangelo, I don't have anything to say for you, except, become better. You're good alredy, very good, maybe even better than Leonardo, but you don't show it off. Keep going, but don't let that destroy you... My sons... Study the book... Keep out of... danger... Keep me... in your hearts... I... I... I love you, my sons..."

"Master Splinter! No!", Leo yelled!

"Master...", said Donny sadly.

"Splinter! You dummy, don't joke with us! Master Splinteeeer!!", Raph shouted.

"Splinter... Master... Splinter...", Leo said, slowly.

"Nooo!! It can't be, wake up, Master!!", Raph yelled, looking at Master Splinter, with tears in his eyes.

"He already knew about it...", said Leonardo.

"What?", asked Donny.

"He knew that he will die. He didn't want to worry us, so he made the beginning of the day the same as usual. He felt that Life Sixth will soon be destroyed, so he told us about this..."

"You're right.", said Raph. "And the book he gave us... We need to get Splinter back to life!"

"But...", said Donny, "...we can't keep him like this here until we learn to use that!"

"Yes... That's why we need to bring him to his bad...", said Mikey.

"I'm afraid that the ladders are a little bit clumsy for both of us... We will need to think of some other way", said Leo.

"Leo, you were his favourite student, maybe we should put him in your part, and you go to Splinter's room?", suggested Raph, crying.

"No", Leo said. "Mikey, are you careful enough to drive your flying skate and keep Master Splinter in your hands?"

"I...", said Mikey, "I think I can... Skateboard, come!" AS he said that, the flying skateboard came to him. Mikey took Splinter in his hands and flew to his room putting him in his bad. Leo, Don and Raph already were in the room by ladders. Carefully, they put Master Splinter in the bed.

"Now", said Raph, "let's read that book!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Life-like Dream; Michelangelo's Dream Survival. Shuffle World's Diying!**

* * *

"Ok, let' begin!", said Leo, and started to read.

_This book is decided to my beloved rat pet, Splinter._

**Introduction words:**  
_The 6ths of the Circle are anger, sadness, happiness, straight, life and uniqueness. When a person, or an animal is born, it has all of the Sixths equal. But, this form is not the perfect. The perfect form of the Sixths is when both sadness and anger are equal to other Sixths. It is very hard to balance these, it requires the highest level of concetration to have the perfect form. To gain the perfect forum, you need to experience the real sadness, anger, happiness and straight and to discover your uniqueness. You mustn't let that you have more sadness or anger than happiness, because it will bring to faster death. Once you experience the real sadness, you need to revise your mamories back to the happiest day of your life. If the sadness is stronger than the happiness, you have already done the half of the job of having the perfect forum of the Sixths. But, this is reare to happen. Usually, the greatest sadness is death of the person, but the happines you have is that person, so it becomes totally equal, you aren't changing your Sixths at all. _  
"Here comes the part about balancing the Sixths. It's pretty long, it takes the half of the book", said Leonardo.  
"We've gotta skip it. We need to get Master Splinter back to life as soon as possible. Proceed to the part where it says about bringing Sixths back", said Raph.  
"OK... It's page 210", said Leo looking at the index. "OK, it says: _Once you have your Sixths balanced well, you're able to, with great power, and hard practice, bring one of the Sixths back to other person or even to yourself. However, you won't be able to do this all alone, you need three more partners to support you." Leo moved back to page about balancing._ This means that we first need to balance our Sixths. All of us"  
"Read it, Leo!", said Donny.  
"Ok... Here I go: _Balancing The Sixths As already said, you will need to experience your greatest sadness, anger, happiness and straight, and to discover your uniqueness. We got sadness - dead of Splinter, we got happiness, that actually is Splinter. Our uniquenesses are..._"  
"I am", said Donny, "technology expert. That might be it. Raphael is anger and stubborn, while Mikey is crazy and love comics. Leo, you're the leader and the teacher's pet"  
"Hm... No, I don't think that this is it", said Mikey. "I think that means about The Sixths. Maybe each of us has something special in The Circle"  
"Mikey's right", said Raph, "you mentioned about characteristics. That is not uniqueness"  
"Ok, we gotta work on uniqueness. Before that, we need to experience anger and straight. Anger..,We already got it, when Karai destroyed our home. At least, I was anger at her"  
"And", said Don, "our straight is.. This is hard"  
"Yes, that troubles me. How can we experience the straight? I mean, if you're good at fighting, that means we can beat most of battles, and that means", said Raph, "that we're full of straight"  
"I think that he didn't mean about that kind of straight", said Mikey.  
"Mikey's right", said Leo. "The straight mentioned here is straight for keeping doing something, it's a moral straight"  
"Argh, this is just too complicated!", said Raph.  
"But, Raph", said Donny, putting his had on Raph's shoulder, "we have to do it to get Splinter back to life".  
"I know", Raph replied. "But... This is just pain in the neck, why don't we go and kill Shredder!? He done this to Master Splinter!"  
"Raph", said Mikey, "we already killed Shredder".  
"No", said Raph. "We killed Oroku Saki. Shredder is more like a titule. Now Karai got it"  
"You're right about that, but we nee to get Spinter back to life!", said Leo.  
"First, we need to experience our straight", said Mikey.  
"Yeah", said Leo", and we need to do it quickly!"  
"Of course", said Donny. "We already got it. Our straight is that we need to get Splinter back to life, that is what gives us straight for keeping living!"  
"You're right", said Leo. "Now, we only need uniqueness..."  
"Leo", Don suggested, "is there a chapter where it says how can we see or feel our Circle? Otherwise, we don't know are we on good way!"  
"Ok, lemme find it...", said Leo, going to index. "Ok, here it is. So, To fell your Circle and be able to create the image in your hear, you need to connect your body and mind, they need to become one. This is best done is sleeping meditation. Sleeping mediation is some kind of having the realistic dreams. Simple, try to fall asleep with one one thing in your head. Try co concentrate everything to the center part of your body, and than try to easily to move it to your head. If you still don't fall asleep, repeat it otherwise, move it down. Do this until you fall asleep. It might be too hard to fall asleep for the first time, but as you keep doing it, it will become much easier. The price you pay for seeing is that your dream will become realistic. Every wound, everything you get while you're there, will be transferred to you own body, once you wake up. Of course, you will be able to control you dream. Remember, you can't be killed in your dream, you wil wake up right before the attack that could kill you. But all other wounds, even cutting part of the body off, will be transferred. Once you wake up, your mind will show you the picture of your Circle. Every Sixth will be visible. Remember, during sleeping and dreaming, your Sixths stay the same, meaning feelings in dream will not be transferred into your body."  
"Ok, so we need to sleep!", said Mikey.  
"I bet it's harder than it it's said. You need to concentrate every single you into one part of your body, it's easily to do for few seconds, but it becomes pain later", said Leo. "I done something similar when I was in Japan. But it was a real pain".  
"Ok, then let's try it!", said Raph and lied on the ground, do did all his brothers. They were tired, and they fell asleep before they coul totally concentrate, but, however, they all did at least a bit. They started dreaming.

"Who is this guy?", said some voice.  
"Dunno, Rob. Looks like he's some kind of mutant", said onether, women voice.  
"Balh, leave him here. He was probably transported here from the future... Or maybe the past?", replied Rob.  
"He might be something... Important for saving out world!"  
"Brenda, no. He can't", said Rob. "Our world already is destroy. Its only a matter of time when we all are going to die!"  
"No!", said Brenda. "I know that we still can save it!"  
"Oh, dude...", murmled Michelangelo. He didn't know where he was. He still didn't open his eyes, but he knew that he was lying on the ground. "Dude, My head..."  
"You see, he's alive!", said Brenda. Mikey opened his eyes. People that were talking were both wearing some kind of special suit, it was all black and going right on the body. It almost was a part of their body. They both had dark sunglasses, so that you can't see their eyes.  
"Where.. Where am I?", asked Mikey, standing up.  
"You're in Shuffle World", said Rob. "But it will very soon be destroyed, there is only few days left until the evil destroys it"  
"The evel that has been here since Shuffle World has been created", added Brenda. "And who are you?"  
"My name is Michelangelo, and I...", but Mikey couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Michelangelo?", repeated Rob.  
"Eh.. Yeah", said Mikey, confused.  
"It's him!", shouted Brenda.  
"I'm who?", Mikey was still very confused.  
"He doesn't know anything!", said Rob.  
"Of course... The prophecy really said so!", yelled Brenda, happy. "Listen to me carefully. There is the Magic Shuffle book, made of cards. There are all prophecies that has been written by our God"  
"The book has now been destroyed.", said Rob. "but both of us remember this one:"  
Both Rob and Brenda were speaking very slowly like they are afraid of that Mikey won't understand. Together, they said the propercy:  
"_When the war starts, when there is nothing you can do,  
When you you're hopeless, a clueless guy will appear, saying "Dude!"  
He knows very litle about this world, to be honest, nothing  
Michelangelo, the brave mutant turtle is actually dreaming_"  
"Ok, that's a nice song", said Mikey, "but I don't know anything... I was sleeping, and I found myself here... I know I was sleeping on purpose, I have to survive this dream to be able to see my Circle, and than I could balance it, and save Master Splinter!"  
"D... Did you just say...", said Rob, " 'Splinter' ?" Brenda and Rob looked at each other. "And did you say that he's your...", said Brenda, "master?"  
"Er... Yeah, but he did about an hour ago, but he told me and my brothers that we can get him back to life if we learn about The Sixths of the Circle!", explained Mikey.  
"Your brothers? There are more of you?", asked Rob. "More of you serve to Splinter?"  
"And...", Mikey asked, now connecting that he said and Rob and renda said, "how do you know about Splinter?"  
"Everyone knows him! He's the one that is destroying Shuffle World! look around! There is his sign everywhere!", said Brenda.

Mikey totally forgot about to look around himself. Everything was destroyed, but Mikey could still see some crashed buildings. It looks like they were very big. Mikey slowly turned around. He could see it. He recognized streets. "But than...", Mikey told to himself. "If this is here, and this on my self side... No, that can't be". Mikey had feeling that there is still one building not crushed. But by what he say inform of him, left and right, he knew that behind him can only be 'that'. Slowly, very slowly, with closed eyes, Mikey tuned around. He hoped that he will not see. He wanted to make himself that this is a dream, but it really was a dream, so that couldn't work. He knew that in front of him now should be that building. He kept closing his eyes, and than told himself: "Now!", and opened eyes suddenly. He saw it. It still was there. The only building that wasn't destroyed was the building with sign of Foot Clan on it!


End file.
